Beauty and the BeastFangface style
by Tracker78
Summary: Beauty and the Beast rewritten featuring the charactes and OC's of Fangface.
1. Introduction

**Character:**

**Played By:**

Belle

Kasandra

Werewolf

Fangs/Fangface

Gaston

Vincent

Lumiere

Kite Fangsworth

Cogsworth

Narrator

Biff

FF2

Mrs. Potts

Sally Fangsworth

Chip

Baby Fangs

Maurice

Kevin Fangsworth

Philippe

Random horse

Bookseller

Edwin

LeFou

Marcus

Wardrobe

Barbara

Stove

Richard

Featherduster

Kim

Baker

Martin

Bimbette

Medusa

Monsieur D'Arque

Dr. Chill

Bimbette

Sheba

Footstool

Charlie the Cat

**Other Servants: Biff, Alyx, William, Kiff, Anna, Brielle, Gin, Sue Shang, and Hal Hercules.**

****Prologue:****

**FF2: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous werewolf, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the werewolf, named Fangface, concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a werewolf for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a werewolf?**

**All Characters: Enough with the prologue, FF2, get on with the story!**

**FF2: Alright, alright, here's the story.**

**(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Fangface shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title. Fade up on the home of Kasandra. She is a beautiful young woman with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a long flowing green gown nad green shoes. She carries a basket with a book inside. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.)**

****Start of Song: "Bonjour"****

**Kasandra: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...**

**TOWNSFOLK 1: Bonjour!**

**TOWNSFOLK 2: Bonjour!**

**TOWNSFOLK 3: Bonjour!**

**TOWNSFOLK 4: Bonjour!**

**TOWNSFOLK 5: Bonjour!**

**Kasandra: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town...**

**Martin : Good morning, Kassy!  
(Kasandra jumps over to the bakery)**

**Kasandra: Morning monsieur!**

**Martin: Where are you off to?**

**Kasandra: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about  
a beanstalk and an ogre and...**

**Martin: (Ignoring her) That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!**

**TOWNSFOLK: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

**WOMAN 1: Never part of any crowd**

**FF2: Cause her head's up on some cloud**

**TOWNSFOLK: No denying she's a funny girl, that Kass!  
(Kasandra jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town)**

**DRIVER: Bonjour!**

**WOMAN 2: Good day!**

**DRIVER: How is your family?**

**WOMAN 3: Bonjour!**

**Tracker: Good day!**

**WOMAN 3: How is your wife?**

**WOMAN 4: I need six eggs!**

**MAN 1: That's too expensive!**

**Kasandra: There must be more than this provincial life!  
(Kasandra enters the bookshop)**

**Edwin: Ah, Kassy!**

**Kasandra: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.**

**Edwin:  
(Putting the book back on the shelf)  
Finished already?**

**Kasandra: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?**

**Edwin: (laughing)  
Not since yesterday.**

**Kasandra: (on ladder of bookshelf)  
That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.**

**Edwin: That one? But you've read it twice!**

**Kasandra: Well it's my favorite!  
(Kasandra swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track)  
Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!**

**Edwin: (handing her the book)  
Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!**

**Kasandra: But sir!**

**Edwin: I insist!**

**Kasandra: Well thank you. Thank you very much!  
(leaves bookshop)**

**MEN: (looking in window, then turning to watch her)**

**Look there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar!**

**I wonder if she's feeling well!**

**WOMEN: With a dreamy far-off look!**

**MEN: And her nose stuck in a book!**

**ALL What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kass!  
(Kasandra sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep  
and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)**

**Kasandra: Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!**

**Wherever Girl: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel!**

**Tracker: But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us...**

**ALL: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Belle  
(GEESE flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. LEFOU runs  
over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to GASTON)**

**Marcus: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the  
greatest hunter in the whole world!**

**Vincent: I know!**

**Marcus: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against  
you...and no girl for that matter!**

**Vincent: It's true, Marcus, and I've got my sights set on that one!  
(pointing to Kasandra)**

**Marcus: The inventor's daughter?**

**Vincent: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.**

**Marcus: But she's-**

**Vincent: The most beautiful girl in town.**

**Marcus: I know-**

**Vincent: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?**

**Marcus: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...**

**Vincent: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she  
(Kasandra walks by and away)  
Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kasandra**

**BIMBETTES: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Vincent, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute  
(Kasandra walks easily through the crowd of people in the town,  
Vincent struggles to catch up to her)**

**MAN 1: Bonjour!**

**Vincent: Pardon!**

**MAN 2: Good day!**

**MAN 3: Mais oui!**

**WOMAN 1: You call this bacon?**

**WOMAN 2: What lovely grapes!**

**MAN 4: Some cheese!**

**WOMAN 3: Ten yards!**

**MAN 4: One pound**

**Vincent: 'scuse me!**

**MAN 4: I'll get the knife!**

**Vincent: Please let me through!**

**WOMAN 4: This bread!**

**MAN 5: Those fish!**

**WOMAN 4: It's stale!**

**MAN 5: They smell!**

**MAN 6: Madame's mistaken!**

**Kasandra: There must be more than this provincial life!**

**ALL: Well maybe so...**

**Vincent: Just watch I'm going to make Kasandra my wife!  
(TOWNSFOLK gather around Vincent, and eventually surround him)**

**ALL: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!**

**GROUP 1: But she really is a funny girl**

**GROUP 2: A beauty but a funny girl**

**ALL: She really is a funny girl! That Kass!**

****End of Song****

**.**

**Go back to the ****Disney Freak's Web Site! ºOº**

**Site Sponsors**


	2. Vincent and Kasandra

**Vincent: Hello, Belle.**

**Kasandra: Bonjour Vincent.  
(Vincent grabs the book from Kasandra)  
Vincent, may I have my book, please?**

**Vincent: How can you read this? There's no pictures!**

**Kasandra: Well, some people use their imaginations.**

**Vincent: Kassy, it's about time you got your head out of those books  
(tossing book into the mud)  
and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.**

**(The BIMBETTES, who are looking on, sigh. Kasandra  
has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)**

**It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.**

**Kasandra: Vincent, you are positively primeval.**

**Vincent: (Putting his hand around her shoulders)  
Why thank you, Kassy. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to  
the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.**

**Kasandra: Maybe some other time.**

**Medusa: What's wrong with her?**

**Sheba: She's crazy!**

**Thera: He's gorgeous!**

**Kasandra: Please, Vincent. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.**

**Marcus: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!  
(Vincent and Marcus laugh heartily)**

**Kasandra: Don't you talk about my father that way!**

**Vincent: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  
(He conks Marcus on the head.)**

**Kasandra: My father's not crazy! He's a genius!**

**(Explosion in background. Vincent andMarcus continue  
laughing. Kasandra rushes home and descends into the basement.)**

**Kasandra: Papa?**

**Kevin: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!  
(He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.)**

**Kasandra: Are you all right, Papa?**

**Kevin: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!  
(kicking machine)**

**Kasandra: You always say that.**

**Kevin: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.**

**Kasandra: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow**

**Kevin: Hmmmph!**

**Kasandra: ...and become a world famous inventor!**

**Kevin: You really believe that?**

**Kasandra: I always have.**

**Kevin: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.  
(sliding under machine)  
Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?**

**Kasandra: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?**

**Kevin: My daughter? Odd?  
(Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?**

**Kasandra: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.**

**Kevin: What about that Vincent? He's a handsome fellow!**

**Kasandra: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!**

**Kevin: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the**

**start of a new life for us.  
(Comes out from under machine)  
I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.  
(MACHINE whirs and chops wood, just as it should)**

**Kasandra: It works!**

**Kevin: It does? It does!**

**Kasandra: You did it! You really did it!**

**Kevin: Hitch up Jessie, girl. I'm off to the fair!  
(Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)**

**Kasandra: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!**

**Kevin: Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!  
(Kevin and Jessie continue on their journey until they become lost)**


	3. Meeting the Werewolf

**Chapter Three - **

**Kevin: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute.  
(Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia)  
Let's go this way!  
(Jessie looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left  
towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)**

**Kevin: Come on, Jessie! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!  
(Jessie and Kevin continue through the dark.)**

**Kevin: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Jessie? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Jessie. Oh, oh! Look out!  
(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Jessie runs through the forest  
avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)**

**Kevin: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good,  
that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.  
(Jessie finally bucks him off.)  
Jessie!  
(Jessie runs away, leaving Kevin on the edge of the cliff.)  
Jessie? Oh no!  
(He looks up and sees WOLVES growling at him. Kevin runs away, being chased by the WOLVES. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)**

**Kevin: Help! Is someone there?  
(The gate opens, and Kevin runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the WOLVES. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Kevin runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)**

**Kevin: Hello? Hello?  
(Watching from a table near the entrance are Kite and Pugsy)**

**Kite: (Barely whispering)  
Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.**

**Pugsy: (Also whispering)  
Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.**

**Kevin: Is someone there?**

**Pugsy: Not a word, Kite. Not one word!**

**Kevin: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost  
my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.**

**Kite: (looking at Pugsy like a child having just found a lost puppy)  
Oh Pugs, have a heart.**

**Pugsy: Shush shush shhhhh!  
(Pugsy puts hand over Kite's mouth, who promptly  
proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Pugsy's hand.)  
Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!** **You dolt!**

**Kite: Of course, sir, you are welcome here.**

**Kevin: (looking around in confusion)  
Who said that?  
(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)**

**Kite: (Tapping him on the shoulder)  
Over here!**

**Kevin: (Spins around, pulling Kite to the other side)  
Where?**

**Kite: (Taps Kevin on the side of the head. Kevin looks at Kite.)  
Hello!**

**Kevin: Oh!  
(Startled, he drops Kite onto the floor.)  
Incredible!**

**Pugsy: (hopping over)  
Well, now you've done it, Kite. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh!  
(Kevin picks up Pugsy)**

**Kevin: How is this accomplished?  
(He fiddles with Pugsy)**

**Pugsy: Put me down! At once!  
(Kevin tickles the bottoms of Pugsy's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the  
spring on the back of Pugsy's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Kevin opens the front of Pugsy and begins to play with his pendulum. Pugsy slams the door shut on his finger.)  
Sir, close that at once, do you mind!**

**Kevin: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never  
seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!  
(Kevin sneezes in the face of Pugsy, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Kevin sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)**

**Kite: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.**

**Kevin: Thank you.**

**(Kite and Kevin head towards the den, with Pugsy running after them.)**

**Pugsy: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Fangface is watching the action from an overhead  
walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.)  
I demand that you stop...right...there!  
(Pugsy tumbles down the steps. Kevin  
takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.)  
Oh no, not the master's chair!  
(FOOTSTOOL rushes past Pugsy, barking up a storm.)  
I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!**

**Kevin: (As FOOTSTOOL rushes up to him)  
Well, hello there, boy.  
(FOOTSTOOL props himself up under the feet of  
Kevin. COAT RACK enters and removes his cloak.)  
What service!**

**Pugsy: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and  
(Pugsy is run over by the (once again)  
anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of MRS. POTTS)**

**MRS. POTTS: (Arriving by the side of Kevin)  
How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.  
(Pours tea into cup (CHIP), which hops over into Kevin's open hand)**

**Pugsy: (from face down position on carpet)  
No! No tea, no tea!**

**Baby Fangs: (As Kevin sips the tea)  
Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!**

**Kevin: (Startled by the cup)  
Oh! Hello!**

**(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Kite's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Pugsy dives for cover. MRS. POTTS begins to shake. CHIP jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)**

**Baby Fangs: Uh oh!**

**(Fangface enters. We see him in full for the first time.  
He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)**

**Fangface: (Growling his words)  
Grr, There's a stranger here.**

**Kite: (who has re-lit his flames)  
Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...**

**(Kite's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Fangface,  
which puts out his flames once again. Kite looks down, dejected.)**

**Pugsy: (Coming out from under a rug)  
Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.  
I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!**

**(Again, Fangface's growl drowns out Pugsy. Kevin  
looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Fangface.)**

**Fangface: Grr, who are you! (snarl) What are you doing here?**

**Kevin: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Fangface)  
I was lost in the woods and...  
(stares at Fangface)**

**Fangface: (Advancing on him)  
Snarl, You are not welcome here!**

**Kevin: I'm sorry**

**Fangface: What are you staring at, grr?**

**Kevin: (Cowering under Fangface)  
Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)**

**Fangface: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed)  
So, you've come to stare at the werewolf, have you, grr, huh huh?**

**Kevin: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .**

**Fangface: I'll give you a place to stay!**

**(Fangface picks up Kevin, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Pugsy, Kite,Sally, and Baby Fangs into darkness. Fade out. Fade in to Kasandra's cottage, seen from P.O.V. of Vincent and Marcus.)**

**To Be Continued...don't forget to read and review. Chapter Four coming soon.**


	4. Vincent Tries Again

**Chapter Four - Vincent Tries Again**

**Marcus: Heh! Oh boy! Kasandra's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Vincent?**

**Vincent: Yep. This is her lucky day!**

**(Vincent lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Marcus in the mouth. Vincent turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of Kasandra's cottage.)**

**Vincent: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.  
But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!**

**(MINISTER, BAKER, and OTHERS laugh heartily. Camera  
pans quickly to show BIMBETTES crying their eyes out. To Marcus)**

**Now, you Marcus. When Kasandra and I come out that door-**

**Marcus: Oh I know, I know!**

**(He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride."  
Vincent slams a baritone over his head.)**

**Vincent: Not yet!**

**Marcus: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece)  
Sorry!**

**(Cut to interior of cottage. Kasandra is sitting in a chair reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Vincent. She moans, and pushes the door open.)**

**Kasandra: Vincent, what a pleasant...surprise.**

**Vincent: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Kasandra,  
There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...  
(Vincent pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.)  
This is the day your dreams come true.**

**Kasandra: (crosses arms across her chest) What do you know about my dreams, Vincent?**

**Vincent: Plenty. Here, picture this.**

**(Vincent plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Kasandra's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.)**

**A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs.  
(Kasandra looks positively disgusted. Vincent gets up next to her face.)  
We'll have six or seven.**

**Kasandra: Dogs?**

**Vincent: No, Kasandra! Strapping boys, like me!**

**Kasandra: Imagine that.  
(She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)**

**Vincent: And do you know who that wife will be?**

**Kasandra: Let me guess...**

**Vincent: (Corners Kasandra )  
You, Kasandra!**

**Kasandra: (Ducking under Vincent'S arms)  
Vincent, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.**

**Vincent: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way  
until he reaches Kasandra and traps her against the door)  
Say you'll marry me.**

**Kasandra: (Reaching for the doorknob)  
I'm very sorry, Vincent, but I just don't deserve you.**

**(She twists the knob and the door opens - this time outward-. Kasandra ducks under Vincent as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Vincent's boots are thrown out of the door -now opened inward- and the door is slammed shut. Marcus, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Vincent's legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head sticking up. Marcus cuts off the band, and Vincent's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)**

**Marcus: So, how'd it go?**

**Vincent: (Picks up Marcus by the neck)  
I'll have Kasandra for my wife, make no mistake about that!  
(Vincent drops Marcus into the mud.)**

**Marcus: (To the pig)  
Touchy!**

**Pig: Grunt Grunt.**

**(Vincent walks off, dejected, and the focus returns  
to the cottage. Kasandra pokes her head out the door.)**

****Start of Song: "Kasandra Reprise"****

**Kasandra: (To the chickens)  
Thank goodness, he's gone, can you imagine?  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless, lousy...**

**Mrs. Vincent, can't you just see it  
Mrs. Vincent, his little wife  
Not me, no sir, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this normal life...**

**(Kasandra walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then walks  
off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley)**

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned**

****End of Song****

**(Jessie runs into the open field. Kasandra looks at  
her, disturbed that Kevin is not with her.)**

**Kasandra: Jessie! What are you doing here? Where's Daddy? Where is he, Jessie?  
What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!**

**(Kasandra unhitches the wagon from Jessie. Cut to exterior of the castle gate. -How Jessie brought Kasandra there is a mystery, seeing as Jessie never made it to the castle with Kevin!-)**

**Kasandra: What is this place?**

**(Jessie snorts, then begins to buck as if something  
is scaring her. Kasandra dismounts and comforts her.)**

**Kasandra: Jessie, please, steady.  
(She enters the gate and sees Kevin's hat on the ground.)  
Dad.  
**

***Spooky music plays, then switches to an excited tone...* Here's the part everyone is looking forward to.**

**Coming up...Chapter Five - Kasandra Meets Fangface**


	5. Kasandra Meets Fangface

**(Cut to interior of castle with Pugsy and Kite discussing events.)**

**Pugsy: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him  
to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.**

**Kite: I was trying to be hospitable.  
(Cut back to door opening and Kasandra entering castle.)**

**Kasandra: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?**

**(We follow as Kasandra ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut  
to kitchen where Sally is standing next to a tub of hot water. Baby Fangs hops in.)**

**Baby Fangs: Momma. There's a girl in the castle!**

**Sally: Now, Baby Fangs, I won't have you making up such wild stories.**

**Baby Fangs: But really, momma, I saw her.**

**Sally: (Disgusted)  
Not another word. Into the tub.  
(She lifts Baby Fangs into the tub. Kim enters)**

**Kim:**

**A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!**

**Baby Fangs: (poking his head out from the water)  
See, I toooooold ya!  
(Cut back to Kite and Pugsy bickering)**

**Pugsy: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-**

**Kasandra: Papa?  
(Pugsy and Kite turn to look at the new arrival)**

**Kite: Did you see that?  
(Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Pugsy)  
It's a girl!**

**Pugsy: I know it's a girl.**

**Kite: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we  
have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!  
(He chases after her.)**

**Pugsy: Wait a minute, wait a minute!**

**(Kasandra advances down a narrow hallway. Pugsy and Kite sneak up behind  
her and open the door that leads to the tower where Kevin is being kept. The door creaks open and Kasandra hears the sound)**

**Kasandra: Papa? Papa?  
(Pugsy hides behind the door and Kite rushes off.)  
Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!  
(She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Kite is watching her.)  
That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...  
I-I-Is there anyone here?  
(Kevin's voice echoes from his cell)**

**Kevin: Kasandra?**

**Kasandra: (Rushes up to the cell to find him)  
Oh, Papa!**

**Kevin: How did you find me?**

**Kasandra: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.**

**Kevin: Kasandra, I want you to leave this place.**

**Kasandra: Who's done this to you?**

**Kevin: No time to explain. You must go...now!**

**Kasandra: I won't leave you!**

**(Suddenly, Fangface grabs Kasandra's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)**

**Fangface: (snarl) What are you doing here?**

**Kevin: Run, Kasandra!**

**Kasandra: Who's there? Who are you?**

**Fangface: Grr, the master of this castle.**

**Kasandra: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?**

**Fangface: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here, grr.**

**Kasandra: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!**

**Fangface: There's nothing you can do. (snarl) He's my prisoner.**

**Kasandra: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!**

**Fangface: You! You would take his place, grr?**

**Kevin: Kasandra! No! You don't know what you're doing!**

**Kasandra: If I did, would you let him go?**

**Fangface: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.  
(Kasandra ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)**

**Kasandra: Come into the light.**

**(Fangface drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light revealing a werewolf. He has light brown fur, with tan hands, feet, tip of tail and around his mouth. He also has a single fang and is wearing a orange-red baseball cap. Kasandra looks,  
her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Kevin.)**

**Kevin: No, Kasandra. I won't let you do this!**

**(Kasandra regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look)**

**Kasandra: You have my word.**

**Fangface: (quickly) Grr, done!**

**(Fangface moves over to unlock the cell, and Kasandra collapses to the floor with her head  
in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then Kevin rushing over to Kasandra.)**

**Kevin: No, Kasandra. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-  
(Fangface grabs him and drags him downstairs)**

**Kasandra: Wait!**

**Kevin: Kasandra!**

**Kasandra: Wait!  
(Cut to exterior. of castle. Fangface drags Kevin towards Carriage)**

**Kevin: No, please spare my daughter!**

**Fangface: She's no longer your concern,grr, your concern.  
(Fangface throws Kevin into the Carriage.)  
Take him to the village.**

**(The Carriage breaks the ivy holding it to the ground,  
then slinks off like a spider with Kevin inside)**

**Kevin: Please, let me out, please!**

**(Cut to Kasandra looking out cell window at the Carriage crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to Fangface walking up the stairs. Kite is still at his post.)**

**Kite: Master?**

**Fangface: (angrily) Snarl, What!**

**Kite: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I  
was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.  
(Fangface growls angrily at him.)  
Then again, maybe not.  
(Fangface enters the cell where Kasandra is still crying.)**

**Kasandra: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll  
never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.**

**Fangface: (feeling bad) Grr, I'll show you to your room.**

**Kasandra: (surprised)  
My room?  
(Indicating the cell)  
But I thought-**

**Fangface: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower, grr?**

**Kasandra: Well, no.**

**Fangface: Then follow me, grr, follow.**

**(Fangface leads Kasandra to her room. As they proceed, Kasandra begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Fangface, who is carrying Kite as a light source. Fangface looks back at Kasandra, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)**

**Kite: Say something to her.**

**Fangface: Hmm? Oh.  
(To Kasandra)  
I...um...hope you like it here.  
(He looks at Kite for approval. He motions Fangface to continue.)  
The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing, grr.**

**Kasandra: (looking intrigued)  
What's in the West Wing?**

**Fangface: (stopping angrily) Grr, it's forbidden that's all you need to know!**

**(Fangface continues, and Kasandra reluctantly follows. Cut to interior  
of Kasandra's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)**

**Fangface: (Tenderly)  
Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you, grr.**

**Kite: (whispering in his ear)  
Dinner-invite her to dinner.**

**Fangface: (Growing angry)  
You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!**

**(Fangface leaves, slamming the door behind him. Kasandra, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to tavern in the town.)**

**Read and Review...Flames will be dealt with a most horrifying way**

**Coming soon...Chapter 6 - Vincent's Determination**


	6. Vincent's Determination

**Chapter Six – Vincent's Determination**

****Start of Song: "Vincent"****

**VINCENT: Who does she think she is? That girl has  
tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Vincent!**

**MARCUS: Darn right!**

**VINCENT: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear.  
(turns chair away)**

**MARCUS: (Runs in front of him)  
More beer?**

**VINCENT: (Turns chair away again)  
What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.**

**MARCUS: Who, you? Never. Vincent, you've got to pull yourself together.  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Vincent  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Vincent  
(cheering from the gallery)  
Even when taking your lumps**

**There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
(MARCUS turns chair back to forward)  
And it's not very hard to see why!**

**No one's slick as Vincent, no one's quick as Vincent  
No one's next as incredibly thick as Vincent  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!**

**(MARCUS has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. MARCUS jumps up and wraps the belt around VINCENT's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. MARCUS continues to dance around. OLD CRONIES pick him up and swing him around.)**

**OLD CRONIES: No one's been like Vincent, a king-pin like Vincent**

**MARCUS: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Vincent**

**VINCENT: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

**OLD CRONIES: My, what a guy that Vincent!**

**(OLD CRONIES swing MARCUS back and forth into the camera.  
MARCUS tickles VINCENT's chin, who stands with pride)**

**OLD CRONIES: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips**

**MARCUS: Vincent is the best and the rest is all drips!**

**(MARCUS swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug  
of beer in VINCENT's face, who socks MARCUS in the face)**

**ALL: No one fights like Vincent, no one bites like Vincent**

**WRESTLER: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Vincent**

**BIMBETTES: For there's no one as burly and brawny**

**VINCENT: As you see I've got biceps to spare**

**MARCUS: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**

**VINCENT: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!**

**(VINCENT fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the BIMBETTES on it. He  
drops the bench on MARCUS, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest.)**

**OLD CRONIES: No one hits like Vincent, matches wits like Vincent**

**MARCUS: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Vincent!**

**VINCENT: I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!**

**ALL: Ten points for Vincent!**

**(VINCENT plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of MARCUS.)**

**VINCENT: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large!  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

**(VINCENT juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole.  
MARCUS attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.)**

**ALL: No one shoots like Vincent, makes those beauts like Vincent**

**MARCUS: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Vincent**

**VINCENT: I use antlers in all of my decorating!**

**(VINCENT takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed. The mystery cut of music is here! Cut to ending of "Vincent Reprise" on the soundtrack.)**

**ALL: My what a guy! Vincent!**

**(The OLD CRONIES have picked up the chair and carry VINCENT around in it. MARCUS tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and MARCUS is pinned underneath. KEVIN bursts in frantically)**

****End of Song****

****Start of Song: "Vincent Reprise"****

**KEVIN: Help! Someone help me!**

**OLD MAN: Kevin?**

**KEVIN: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon.**

**MARCUS: Who?**

**KEVIN: Belle. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!**

**VINCENT: Whoa! Slow down, Kevin. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?**

**KEVIN: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!**

**(KEVIN has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of VINCENT. A moment of silence, then the OLD CRONIES begin to laugh and mock him.)**

**CRONY 1: Is it a big beast?**

**KEVIN: Huge!**

**CRONY 2: With a long, ugly snout?**

**KEVIN: Hideously ugly!**

**CRONY 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?**

**KEVIN: Yes, yes. Will you help me?**

**VINCENT: All right, old man. We'll help you out.**

**KEVIN: You will? Oh thank you, thank you!**

**(The OLD CRONIES pick up KEVIN and help him out by throwing him through the door.)**

**CRONY 1: Crazy old Kevin. He's always good for a laugh!**

**VINCENT: (Very pensive)  
Crazy old Kevin, hmm?  
Crazy old Kevin.  
Hmmm?  
Marcus, I'm afraid I've been thinking.  
(MARCUS is still under the chair.)**

**MARCUS: A dangerous pastime-**

**VINCENT: (finishing line)  
I know,  
But that wacky old coot is Belle's father  
And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle,  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!  
(VINCENT picks MARCUS out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers)**

**VINCENT: If I...  
(whisper)**

**MARCUS: Yes?**

**VINCENT: Then I...  
(whisper)**

**MARCUS: No, would she?**

**VINCENT: (whispering)  
...GUESS!**

**MARCUS: Now I get it!**

**BOTH: Let's go!  
(They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing)**

**BOTH: No one plots like Vincent, takes cheap shots like Vincent**

**MARCUS: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Vincent**

**ALL: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
My what a guy, Vincent!  
(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for KEVIN)**

****End of Song****

**KEVIN: (to no one in particular)  
Will no one help me?**


	7. First Day in the Castle

**Chapter Seven – First Day in the Castle**

**(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where KASANDRA is still crying. There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. SALLY enters with BABY FANGS and their entourage.)**

**KASANDRA: Who is it?**

**SALLY: (from outside the door)  
Sally, dear.  
(Door opens.)  
I thought you might like a spot of tea.**

**KASANDRA: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set)  
But you...ah...but...I-  
(KASANDRA bumps into the BARBARA)**

**BARBARA: Oof. Careful!**

**KASANDRA: (sits on bed)  
This is impossible-**

**BARBARA: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and KASANDRA into the air)  
I know it is, but here we are!**

**BABY FANGS: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him)  
Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?**

**SALLY: All right, now, Baby Fangs. That'll do.  
(BABY FANGS hops over to KASANDRA, who is sitting on the floor)  
Slowly, now. Don't spill!**

**KASANDRA: Thank you.  
(She picks up BABY FANGS, and is about to take a sip of tea.)**

**BABY FANGS: (To KASANDRA)  
Wanna see me do a trick?  
(BABY FANGS takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.)**

**SALLY: (admonishingly)  
Baby Fangs!**

**BABY FANGS: (looking guilty)  
Oops. Sooorry.**

**SALLY: (To KASANDRA)  
That was a very brave thing you did, dear.**

**BARBARA: We all think so.**

**KASANDRA: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.**

**SALLY: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see.  
(She looks up, startled.)  
Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Baby Fangs!**

**BABY FANGS: (hopping away)  
Bye!  
(KASANDRA stands and the BARBARA approaches her.)**

**BARBARA: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers.  
(The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut.)  
Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.  
(One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress.)  
Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!  
(Something to think about: We never hear of a King or Queen or parents, so what is a Prince living on his own doing with a Barbara full of women's clothing? I think that he knew that a girl would have to come in order for the spell to be broken and had clothes made.)**

**KASANDRA: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.**

**BARBARA: Oh, but you must!  
(PUGSY waddles in)**

**PUGSY: Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is servedified.  
(Cut to FANGFACE pacing back and forth in front of fire,  
with SALLY and KITE looking on.)**

**FANGFACE: Grr, what's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?**

**SALLY: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl  
has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.**

**KITE: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps,  
this girl could be the one to break the spell?**

**FANGFACE: (angrily)  
Grr, of course I have. I'm not a fool.**

**KITE: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!  
(That sounds like a good title for a song- "Human Again" - it's a broadway thing!)**

**SALLY: Oh, it's not that easy, Kite. These things take time.**

**KITE: But the rose has already begun to wilt.**

**FANGFACE: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me, grr!  
(KITE shrugs his shoulders and looks at SALLY.)**

**SALLY: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.**

**FANGFACE:Oo, oo, I don't know how.**

**SALLY: Well, you can start by making yourself more  
presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.  
(FANGFACE sits up, then straightens his face very formally)**

**KITE: (adding in)  
Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (FANGFACE bears his fang in a scary, and yet funny grin.)**

**SALLY: But don't frighten the poor girl.**

**KITE: Impress her with your rapier wit.**

**SALLY: But be gentle.**

**KITE: Shower her with compliments.**

**SALLY: But be sincere**

**KITE: And above all...**

**BOTH: You must control your temper!  
(The door creaks open. FANGFACE wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)**

**KITE: Here she is!  
(PUGSY enters.)**

**PUGSY: Uh, good evening.  
(FANGFACE goes from expectant to mad.)**

**FANGFACE: (growling)  
Well, where is she?**

**PUGSY: (buying time)  
Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.  
(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)**

**FANGFACE: WHAT!  
(Door bangs open and FANGFACE comes running out, with SERVANTS giving chase)**

**PUGSY: You nitwolf, don't be so hasty.!  
(Cut to exterior of KASANDRA's room. FANGFACE runs up to it and bangs on the door.)**

**FANGFACE: (Yelling)  
I thought I told you to come down to dinner (snarl)!**

**KASANDRA: (From behind the door)  
I'm not hungry.**

**FANGFACE: Grr, you'd better come down or I'll blow the door down!**

**KITE: (interrupting)  
Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.**

**PUGSY: (pleading)  
Please! Attemptify to be a gentleman.**

**FANGFACE: (growing angrier)  
But she is being so...difficult!**

**SALLY: Gently, gently.**

**FANGFACE: (very dejected)  
Will you come down to dinner, grr?**

**KASANDRA: No!**

**(FANGFACE looks at the SERVANTS, with an expression that says "SEE?".)**

**PUGSY: Suave. Genteel.**

**FANGFACE: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door)  
It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner, snarl.**

**PUGSY: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'**

**FANGFACE: (once again dejected)  
...please.**

**KASANDRA: (Mad at FANGFACE)  
No, thank you.**

**FANGFACE: (furious)  
You can't stay in there forever!**

**KASANDRA: (provokingly)  
Oh , yes I can!**

**FANGFACE: Grr, fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!  
(To SERVANTS)  
If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!**

**(FANGFACE runs back down the hall, slamming a door  
and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on KITE.)**

**SALLY: That didn't go very well at all, did it.**

**PUGSY: Kite, stand watch at the door and  
inform me at once if there is the slightest change.**

**KITE: (Taking guard position next to door)  
You can count on me, Pugs.**

**PUGSY: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.  
(Cut to interior of FANGFACE's lair. FANGFACE enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)**

**FANGFACE: Grr, I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do-beg?  
(Picking up the MAGIC MIRROR)  
Show me the girl, grr.**

**(The MAGIC MIRROR shines, then glows green and  
reveals KASANDRA in her bedroom, talking to the BARBARA)**

**BARBARA: (in mirror pleading)  
Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?**

**KASANDRA: (still disturbed by the attack)  
I don't want to get to know him.  
I don't want to have anything to do with him!**

**FANGFACE: (setting down MAGIC MIRROR, speaking tenderly)  
I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster, grr.  
(Another petal falls off the rose.)  
It's hopeless.**

**(FANGFACE puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out/Fade in to exterior of KASANDRA's room. Door creaks open. KASANDRA silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are KITE and KIM.)**

**KIM: Oh, no!**

**KITE: Oh, yes!**

**KIM: Oh, no!**

**KITE: Oh, yes, yes, yes!**

**KIM: I've been burnt by you before!**

**(KITE and KIM have emerged and KITE takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees KASANDRA walking down the hall. He drops KIM.)**

**KIM: Oof!**

**KITE: Oh my gosh, she has emerged!  
(Cut to kitchen, where we find PUGSY,SALLY,BABY FANGS and Richard.)**

**SALLY: Come on, Baby Fangs, into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters.  
(helping him in)**

**BABY FANGS: But I'm not sleepy.**

**SALLY: Yes you are.**

**BABY FANGS: No, I'm...not.  
(He falls asleep and SALLY shuts the cupboard door.  
A banging of pots and pans comes from Richard.)**

**Richard: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.**

**SALLY: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.**

**PUGSY: Well, if you askify me, she was just  
being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'**

**SALLY: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-  
(KASANDRA enters, and PUGSY cuts off SALLY before she can say 'spell.')**

**PUGSY: (interrupting)  
Splendid to see you out and about, Kasandra.  
(KITE comes running in.)  
I am Pugsy, head of the household.  
(He leans over to kiss her hand, but KITE butts in front of him.)  
This is Kite.**

**KITE: En chante, cherie.**

**PUGSY: (trying to talk around KITE who is still kissing KASANDRA's hand)  
If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please  
(finally shoving him out of the way)  
...to make your stay more comfortable.  
(KITE burns the hand of PUGSY) Ow!**

**KASANDRA: I am a little hungry.**

**SALLY: (excited, to the other tea pots)  
You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.**

**(The fire on Richard roars to life, and drawers  
open to reveal silverware standing at attention.)**

**PUGSY: (secretively)  
Rememberify what the master said.**

**SALLY: Oh, for goodness sake. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.**

**PUGSY: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand)  
Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-**

**KITE: Pugsy, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here.  
(to KASANDRA)  
Right this way, miss.**

**PUGSY: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, he'll murdify us!**

**KITE: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?  
(KITE has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits PUGSY and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with -what looks like- pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)**

**PUGSY: MUSIC!** Are you Nuts?


	8. Be Our Guest

**Chapter 8 – Be Our Guest**

**(Cut to dining room, where KASANDRA is seated at the end of a long  
table. KITE is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)**

****Start of Song: "Be Our Guest****

**KITE: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner.**

**Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
and we provide the rest!**

**(The CHAIR has wrapped a napkin around the neck of KASANDRA, who takes it off and places it on her lap. The CHAIR's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.**

**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
(KITE offers KASANDRA a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips her finger in one, and tastes it.)**

**They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

**(A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large CHINA collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. KITE hands KASANDRA a menu, which she begins to read.)**

**Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!**

**(Plates of food go dancing by, with PUGSY in the pudding. KITE  
sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning PUGSY's face black with soot.)**

**You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!  
(The FLATWARE enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.)**

**We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks**

**(KITE, standing on a plate, is elevated and  
begins to juggle his candles. MUGS enter the shot.)**

**MUGS: And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!**

**(The MUGS begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over  
one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)**

**ALL: Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

**KITE: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!**

**ALL: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

**(ALL leave except PUGSY, who looks scared, then  
begins to inch away. KITE enters and holds him there.)**

**KITE: Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

**PUGSY: Get off!**

**KITE: Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.**

**(KITE sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. PUGSY  
looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.)**

**KITE: Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**

**(KITE dusts the salt of the head of PUGSY,  
who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.)**

**Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!**

**(KITE jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults PUGSY out of the mold. Cut to kitchen, where SALLY is surrounded by soap bubbles.)**

**SALLY: It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!  
(SALLY continues to dance around the kitchen)**

**With dessert, she'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!**

**I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do-  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!**

**(SALLY is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea  
cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to KASANDRA.)**

**ALL: She's our guest!**

**SALLY: She's our guest!**

**ALL: She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!**

**With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going-**

**(The CHINA and CANDLESTICKS perform an elaborately  
choreographed dance sequence, ending in a close up of KITE.)**

**ALL (especially. KITE):  
Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!**

****End of Song****

**(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with SILVERWARE flying through the air, PLATES and FEATHERDUSTERS dancing, and PUGSY the focus of attention, until KITE comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)**

**KASANDRA: Bravo! That was wonderful!**

**PUGSY: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at his own face)  
Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!  
(KITE comes up next to PUGSY.)**

**KASANDRA: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.**

**PUGSY: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?  
(He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To KITE)  
It was you, wasn't it!**

**KASANDRA: I, um, figured it out for myself.**

**(PUGSY and KITE have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. PUGSY dusts himself off, and KITE fixes his wax nose.)  
I'd like to look around, if that's all right.**

**KITE: (excited)  
Oh! Would you like a tour?**

**PUGSY: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to KITE)  
We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.**

**KASANDRA: (Poking PUGSY in the belly -like the Pillsbury doughboy-)  
Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.**

**PUGSY: (flattered)  
Well, actually, ah yes, I do!  
(Fade to PUGSY, KITE, and KASANDRA walking  
down a hall with CHARLIE. PUGSY is lecturing.)**

**PUGSY: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?  
(He turns to find the heads of the SUITS OF ARMOR have turned to follow KASANDRA.)  
As you were!  
(They all snap back to face forward.)  
Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-mademoiselle?**

**(PUGSY turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and KITE run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.)**

**KASANDRA: What's up there?**

**PUGSY: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing  
of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.**

**(KITE has been shaking his head, but  
PUGSY nudges him and he nods in agreement.)**

**KASANDRA: Oh, so that's the West Wing.**

**KITE: (To PUGSY)  
Nice going!**

**KASANDRA: I wonder what he's hiding up there.**

**KITE: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!**

**KASANDRA: Then it wouldn't be forbidden.  
(She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)**

**PUGSY: Perhaps miss would like to see something else.  
We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...**

**KASANDRA: (again stepping over them)  
Maybe later.**

**KITE: (with PUGSY, again dashing and blocking)  
The gardens, or the library perhaps?**

**KASANDRA: (Now, with incredible interest)  
You have a library?**

**PUGSY: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her)  
Oh yes! Indeed!**

**KITE: With books!**

**PUGSY: Gads of books!**

**KITE: Mountains of books!**

**PUGSY: Forests of books!**

**KITE: Cascades...**

**PUGSY: ...of books!**

**KITE: Swamps of books!**

**PUGSY: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...**

**(KITE and PUGSY begin marching off, and KASANDRA begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to FANGFACE's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to interior of lair, where KASANDRA begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. KASANDRA reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been  
repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. FANGFACE has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to KASANDRA.)**

**FANGFACE: (growing angry)  
Why did you come here, grr?**

**KASANDRA: (Backing away, scared)  
I'm sorry,**

**FANGFACE: Grr, I warned you never to come here!**

**KASANDRA: I didn't mean any harm.**

**FANGFACE: (Angrier)  
Do you realize what you could have done , snarl? (Begins to thrash at the furniture)**

**KASANDRA: (Pleading, but still scared)  
Please, stop! No!**

**FANGFACE: (Screaming)  
Grr, Get out! GET OUT!**

**(KASANDRA turns and flees the room. FANGFACE calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with KASANDRA. She reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused KITE and PUGSY .)**

**KITE: Wh- Where are you going?**

**KASANDRA: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!**

**PUGSY: Oh no, wait, please wait!**


	9. Fangface Rescues Kasandra

**Chapter 9 – Fangface Rescues Kasandra**

**(KITE tries to respond, but KASANDRA slams the door behind her. He and PUGSY both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to KASANDRA outside in the forest on JESSIE. She begins to ride through the forest, but JESSIE comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the WOLVES. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the WOLVES hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). JESSIE runs out on a frozen pond, but his and KASANDRA's weight collapse the ice. The WOLVES chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but JESSIE is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by WOLVES. He bucks, throwing KASANDRA off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The WOLVES begin their attack on JESSIE, but KASANDRA comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One WOLF grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving KASANDRA defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looks up and sees a WOLF about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by FANGFACE. He throws the WOLF away, then stands behind them and KASANDRA. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in FANGFACE's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, FANGFACE throws a WOLF against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. FANGFACE turns back to KASANDRA, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. KASANDRA, grateful to be alive, turns back to JESSIE and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen FANGFACE. Fade to KASANDRA and JESSIE walking back to the castle, with FANGFACE on the horse's back. Fade to interior of den, with KASANDRA pouring hot water out of SALLY. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to FANGFACE, who is licking his wounds.)**

**KASANDRA: Here now. Oh, don't do that.  
(FANGFACE growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.)  
Just...hold still.**

**(She touches the rag to the wound and FANGFACE roars in pain. The SERVANTS,  
who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)**

**FANGFACE: (snarls ) That hurts!**

**KASANDRA: (In counterpoint)  
If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.**

**FANGFACE: Grr, well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!**

**KASANDRA: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!**

**FANGFACE: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line)  
Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing,grr!**

**KASANDRA: Well you should learn to control your temper!**

**(FANGFACE raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The SERVANTS emerge from their hiding as KASANDRA has conquered the ferocious temper of FANGFACE. KASANDRA moves the rag closer to the wound) **

**Now, hold still. This may sting a little.**

**(FANGFACE gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth  
as the rag is applied. KASANDRA speaks tenderly.)**

**By the way, thank you, for saving my life.  
(FANGFACE opens his eyes, looking surprised.)**

**FANGFACE: (Also very tenderly)  
You're welcome, grr.**

**(Camera zooms out and we see the SERVANTS looking on with interest. Fade to VINCENT's tavern, which is empty except for VINCENT, MARCUS and DR. CHILL, who are all sitting at a table.)**

**DR. CHILL: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle  
of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.**

**(VINCENT pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of  
him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.)**

**Aah, I'm listening.**

**VINCENT: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Kasandra, but she needs a little persuasion.**

**MARCUS: (butting in)  
Turned him down flat!  
(VINCENT slams a beer mug on his head.)**

**VINCENT: Everyone knows her father's a lunatic.  
He was in here tonight raving about a werewolf in a castle...**

**DR. CHILL: Kevin is harmless.**

**VINCENT: The point is, Kasandra would do anything to keep him from being locked up.**

**MARCUS: Yeah, even marry him!  
(VINCENT gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)**

**DR. CHILL: So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.)  
Oh, that is despicable and I love it!  
(Cut to interior of KASANDRA's cottage. KEVIN is packing to leave.)**

**KEVIN: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care  
what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there.**

**(KEVIN leaves on his journey. Seconds later, VINCENT and MARCUS arrive with DR. CHILL. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)**

**VINCENT: Kasandra! Kevin!**

**MARCUS: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.  
(VINCENT grabs him by the neck and walks outside.)**

**VINCENT: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. (Drops MARCUS into a snowbank by the porch)  
Marcus, don't move from that spot until Kasandra and her father come home.**

**MARCUS: But, but... aww, nuts!**

**(He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head. Fade to exterior of castle. KASANDRA is playing in the snow with JESSIE and Charlie. FANGFACE, PUGSY and KITE watch from the balcony.)**

**FANGFACE: I've never felt this way about anyone, grr.  
(Looks excited)  
I want to do something for her.  
(Looks discouraged.)  
But what, snarl?**

**PUGSY: Well, there's the usual things-flowers,  
chocolates, promises you don't intend to keepify...**

**KITE: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special.  
Something that sparks her inter-wait a minute.  
(Cut to interior hallway leading to library. FANGFACE and KASANDRA are alone.)**

**FANGFACE: Kasandra, there's something I want to show you,grr, show you.  
(Begins to open the door, then stops.)  
But first, you have to close your eyes.  
(She looks at him questioningly.)  
It's a surprise, snarl.**

**(KASANDRA closes her eyes, and FANGFACE waves his hand in  
front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her in.)**

**KASANDRA: (Just as she enters the room)  
Can I open them?**

**FANGFACE: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.**

**(FANGFACE walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight  
spills into the room. KASANDRA flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)**

**KASANDRA: Now can I open them?**

**FANGFACE: All right. Now, grr, now.  
(KASANDRA opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.)**

**KASANDRA: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!**

**FANGFACE: Grr, You like it?**

**KASANDRA: It's wonderful.**

**FANGFACE: Then it's yours, grr.**

**Kasandra: Oh, thank you so much.**

**(Cut to KASANDRA and FANGFACE in background, with  
SERVANTS including BABY FANGS in foreground watching them.)**

**SALLY: Oh, would you look at that?**

**KITE: Ha ha! I knew it would work.**

**BABY FANGS: What? What works?**

**PUGSY: It's very encouragerating.**

**KIM: Isn't this exciting!**

**BABY FANGS: I didn't see anything.**

**SALLY: Come along, Baby Fangs. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.**

**BABY FANGS: But what are they talking about? What's going on?**

**(SERVANTS walk away. Fade to breakfast table with KASANDRA at one end and FANGFACE at the other, with SALLY between them. KASANDRA is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at FANGFACE, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. BABY FANGS laughs, but SALLY shoots him an admonishing look. KASANDRA turns away and tries to ignore it, but BABY FANGS comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and FANGFACE reaches out for it. KASANDRA looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, KASANDRA puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. FANGFACE looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where KASANDRA and FANGFACE are feeding the birds.)**

****Start of Song: "Something There"****

**KASANDRA: There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined.**

**But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**

**(KASANDRA is trying to attract some birds to FANGFACE, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)**

**FANGFACE: She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw**

**No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before.**

**(KASANDRA has ducked around a tree, leaving FANGFACE with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. FANGFACE is covered with birds.)**

**KASANDRA: New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**

**(KASANDRA throws a snowball at FANGFACE, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to the SERVANTS, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, KASANDRA throws another snowball at FANGFACE, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)**

**KITE: Well who'd have thought?**

**SALLY: Well bless my soul.**

**PUGSY: And who'd have known?**

**SALLY: Well who indeed?**

**KITE: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**

**SALLY: It's so peculiar**

**ALL: We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before**

**(Fade to den where KASANDRA sits in front of a roaring fire and  
reads to FANGFACE. SERVANTS including BABY FANGS watch from doorway)**

**PUGSY: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.**

**BABY FANGS: What?**

**SALLY: There may be something there that wasn't there before.**

**BABY FANGS: What's there, mama?**

**SALLY: I'll tell you when you're older.**

****End of Song****

**(Cut to interior of FANGFACE's lair. He is in the tub getting washed  
up for the big night with KASANDRA. KITE is there with him.)**

**KITE: Tonight is the night!**

**FANGFACE: (hesitantly)  
I'm not sure I can do this, grr.**

**KITE: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.**

**FANGFACE: Bold. Daring. (Snarl) I'm not sure if I can.  
(FANGFACE has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.)**

**KITE: There will be music. Romantic candlelight,  
provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.**

**FANGFACE: (Inspired, repeating KITE's instructions)  
Yes, I, I con- No, I can't, grr, can't.**

**KITE: You care for the girl, don't you?**

**FANGFACE: Grr, more than anything.**

**KITE: Well then you must tell her.  
(KIFF has been cutting FANGFACE's hair. It finishes and steps back.)  
Voila. You look so...so...  
(Cut to shot of FANGFACE in pig-tails and bows.)**

**FANGFACE: Stupid, snarl.**

**KITE: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top.  
(KIFF begins to cut and chop again. PUGSY enters.)**

**PUGSY: Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits**


	10. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 10 – The Hunt Begins**

**(Cut to grand staircase, where KASANDRA descends from the West Wing side in a glittering gold ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at FANGFACE, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by KITE from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets KASANDRA at the landing. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by CHARLIE. SALLY sings from her cart with BABY FANGS on board.)**

****Start of Song: "Beauty and Fangface"****

**SALLY: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly.**

**Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, beauty and Fangface.**

**(KASANDRA and FANGFACE have moved into the ballroom, where they move through a perfect dance sequence. FANGFACE occasionally looks over at KITE and PUGSY for their approval. SALLY and BABY FANGS are in the ballroom on their cart.)**

**SALLY:  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before,  
ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and Fangface.**

**Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Fangface.**

**(To BABY FANGS)  
Off to the cupboard with you now, Baby Fangs. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.**

****End of Song****

**(BABY FANGS slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one  
last look. KASANDRA and FANGFACE have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)**

**FANGFACE: Grr, Uh Kasandra? Are you happy here with me?**

**KASANDRA: (Hesitantly)  
Yes.  
(She looks off into the distance)**

**FANGFACE: (snarl ) What is it?**

**KASANDRA: (Looks at him desperately)  
If only I could see my father again,  
just for a moment. I miss him so much.**

**FANGFACE: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.)  
Grr, there is a way.  
(The pair adjourn to FANGFACE's lair, where FANGFACE hands KASANDRA the MAGIC MIRROR.)**

**FANGFACE: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see, grr, anything.**

**KASANDRA: (Hesitantly)  
I'd like to see my father, please.**

**(The MAGIC MIRROR shines into life, and KASANDRA turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals KEVIN fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. KASANDRA is shocked. FANGFACE looks at her with concern.)**

**KASANDRA: Daddy. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone.  
(FANGFACE turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)**

**FANGFACE: Then...then you must go to him, grr, go to him.**

**KASANDRA: What did you say?**

**FANGFACE: Grr , I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.**

**KASANDRA: (In amazement)  
You mean...I'm free?**

**FANGFACE: Yes, grr.**

**KASANDRA: Oh, thank you.  
(To MAGIC MIRROR)  
Hold on, Daddy. I'm on my way.  
(KASANDRA turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the MAGIC MIRROR back to FANGFACE.)**

**FANGFACE: Grr, take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.**

**KASANDRA: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.**

**(KASANDRA turns to leave and FANGFACE looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. We see KASANDRA's skirt fly past PUGSY, who has entered the room.)**

**PUGSY: Well, your highness. I must say  
everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.**

**FANGFACE: (Very sad)  
Grr, I let her go.**

**PUGSY: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-  
(PUGSY stops in the middle of his sentence.)  
Nitwolf, you did what? How could you do that?**

**FANGFACE: I had t, grr, had to.**

**PUGSY: (Still amazed)  
Yes, but why?**

**FANGFACE: Grr, because, I love her.  
(Cut to PUGSY telling the rest of the Servants about FANGFACE's decision.)**

**ALL (except PUGSY): He did what?**

**PUGSY: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.**

**BABY FANGS: She's going away?**

**KITE: But he was so close.**

**SALLY: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.**

**KITE: That's it, then. That should break the spell.**

**SALLY: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.**

**PUGSY: And now it's too late.**

**(Cut to FANGFACE watching KASANDRA leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. KASANDRA is out in the snow, calling out "Daddy?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where MARCUS is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)**

**MARCUS: Oh, they're back.  
(Cut to black. P.O.V. of KEVIN as his eyes open. He sees KASANDRA.)**

**KEVIN: Kasandra?**

**KASANDRA: It's all right, Daddy. I'm home.**

**KEVIN: I thought I'd never see you again.**

**KASANDRA: I missed you so much.**

**KEVIN: But the Fangface. How did you escape?**

**KASANDRA: I didn't escape, Daddy. He let me go.**

**KEVIN: That horrible Fangface?**

**KASANDRA: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.**

**(There is sound coming from KASANDRA's pack. The flap opens and  
the MAGIC MIRROR falls out with BABY FANGS rolling to a stop on it.)**

**BABY FANGS: Hi!**

**KASANDRA: Oh, a stowaway.**

**KEVIN: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again.  
(BABY FANGS turns to KASANDRA with a look of question on his face.)**

**BABY FANGS: Kasandra, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?**

**KASANDRA: Oh, Baby Fangs. Of course I do. It's just that-**

**(There is a knocking at the door. KASANDRA opens it  
and DR. CHILL stands on the po**

**KASANDRA: May I help you?**

**DR. CHILL: I've come to collect your father.  
(He steps aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.)**

**KASANDRA: My father?**

**DR. CHILL: Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him.**

**KASANDRA: My father's not crazy.**

**MARCUS: (Emerging from the crowd)  
He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!**

**BYSTANDERS: Yeah!**

**KASANDRA: No, I won't let you.  
(KEVIN has emerged from the home.)**

**KEVIN: Kasandra?**

**MARCUS: Ah, Kevin. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the Fangface?**

**KEVIN: (Struggling)  
Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet.  
(CROWD laughs at him.)**

**MARCUS: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.**

**KEVIN: It's true, I tell you!  
(DR. CHILL waves his arms and ORDERLIES move in and pick up KEVIN.)**

**MARCUS: Take him away!**

**KEVIN: Let go of me!  
(VINCENT has been watching from the sides, standing near DR. CHILL.)**

**KASANDRA: (To DR. CHILL.)  
No, you can't do this!  
(DR. CHILL shakes her off and walks away.)**

**VINCENT: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Kasandra. It's a shame about your father.**

**KASANDRA: You know he's not crazy, Vincent.**

**VINCENT: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...**

**KASANDRA: If what?**

**VINCENT: If you marry me.**

**KASANDRA: What?**

**VINCENT: One little word, Kasandra. That's all it takes.**

**KASANDRA: Never!**

**VINCENT: Have it your way.  
(Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.)**

**KEVIN: (Being thrown into the wagon.)  
Kasandra?  
(She runs back into the house.)  
Let go of me!**

**KASANDRA: (Comes back out with MAGIC MIRROR. She yells to the crowd.)  
My father's not crazy and I can prove it!  
(To MIRROR)  
Show me Fangface!  
(MAGIC MIRROR again shines, then produces the image of  
the still depressed FANGFACE. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)**

**WOMAN 1: Is it dangerous?**

**KASANDRA: (Trying to reassure her)  
Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious,  
but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.**

**VINCENT: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.**

**KASANDRA: He's no monster, Vincent. You are!**

**VINCENT: She's as crazy as the old man.  
(He grabs the MIRROR from her hand.)**

****Start of Song: "The Mob Song"****

**The Fangface will make off with your children!  
He'll come after them in the night.**

**KASANDRA: No!**

**VINCENT: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!  
I say we kill Fangface!  
(MOB cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)**

**MAN 1: We're not safe until he's dead,**

**MAN 2: He'll come stalking us at night!**

**WOMAN 1: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!**

**MAN 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free**

**VINCENT: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!**

**(VINCENT throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He  
begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of horrible FANGFACE.)**

**Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.**

**Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside.  
(VINCENT chases MARCUS around, mimicking a monster.)**

**It's Fangface,  
He's got a fang, razor sharp one  
Massive paws,  
Killer claws for the feast**

**(MAGIC MIRROR shows the face of FANGFACE to  
MARCUS, which VINCENT exaggerates about.)**

**Hear him roar, see him foam,  
But we're not coming home,  
'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill Fangface!**

**KASANDRA: (Interjecting)  
No, I won't let you do this.**

**VINCENT: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man.**

**KEVIN: Get your hands off me!  
(VINCENT throws them into the basement and bolts the door.)**

**VINCENT: We can't have them running off to warn the creature!**

**KASANDRA: Let us out!**

**VINCENT: (To the CROWD)  
We'll rid the village of Fangface. Who's with me?  
(A chorus of "I am"s comes from the CROWD)**

**MOB: Light your torch, mount your horse!**

**VINCENT: Screw your courage to the sticking place**

**MOB: We're counting on Vincent to lead the way!**

**Through a mist, to a wood,  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**

**(VINCENT leads the MOB through the town and out into the forest,  
where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.)**

**It's Fangface,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased!**

**Sally forth, tally ho,  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!**

**VINCENT: We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!  
(Cut to interior of basement, where KASANDRA is prying at the window with a stick.)**


	11. Happy Endings and Forever Afters

**Chapter 11 – Happy Ending and Forever Afters**

**KASANDRA: I have to warn Fangface. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do?**

**KEVIN: (Comforting her)  
Now, now. We'll think of something.**

**(We see BABY FANGS looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking,  
and then he sees KEVIN's contraption with the axe on the end of it.)**

**MOB: We don't like, what we don't  
Understand, it frankly scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least!**

**Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
Save your children and your wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives,  
We'll kill Fangface!**

**PUGSY: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.**

**KITE: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.**

**(CHARLIE comes in meowing. They rush over  
to the window expecting the return of KASANDRA.)**

**KITE: Could it be?**

**SALLY: Is it she?**

**KITE: (Realizing the MOB is not KASANDRA)  
My gosh, invaders!**

**PUGSY: Encroachers!**

**SALLY: (Seeing VINCENT)  
And they have the mirror!**

**PUGSY: (Issuing orders)  
Warnify the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.  
(Turns around from window)  
Who's with me? Aahh!  
(The door is slammed as the rest of the SERVANTS leave PUGSY behind.)**

**VINCENT: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, Fangface is mine!  
(Cut to stairway, where SERVANTS are marching down to do battle with the MOB.)**

**SERVANTS: Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!**

**MOB: Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,  
Let's kill Fangface!  
(Cut to interior of FANGFACE's lair, where SALLY is briefing him.)**

**SALLY: Pardon me, master.**

**FANGFACE: Grr, leave me in peace.**

**SALLY: But sir, the castle is under attack!**

**MOB: Kill Fangface, kill Fangface!  
(The SERVANTS have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the MOB.)**

**KITE: This isn't working!**

**KIM: Oh, Kite! We must do something!**

**KITE: Wait! I know!**

**MOB: Kill Fangface, kill Fangface!**

**(Cut to FANGFACE's lair)**

**SALLY: What shall we do, master?**

**FANGFACE: (Still very sad)  
It doesn't matter now, grr. Just let them come.**

**MOB: Kill Fangface, kill Fangface, kill Fangface!**

**(The MOB succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and MARCUS unknowingly picks up KITE. )**

**KITE: Now!**

**(All the Servants spring into life, attacking their human enemies. Cut  
back to KASANDRA's home, where BABY FANGS has readied the invention.)**

**BABY FANGS: Yes! Here we go!  
(KEVIN looks out from the window and sees the advancing axe.)**

**KEVIN: What the devil? Kasandra, look out!**

**(The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. KASANDRA and KEVIN emerge from the wreckage to find BABY FANGS swinging on a loose spring.)**

**BABY FANGS: You guys gotta try this thing, this is fun!**

**(Cut back to the castle where the attack continues. Meanwhile, VINCENT has broken off from the mob, and is searching out FANGFACE. KASANDRA, KEVIN, PHILLIPE and BABY FANGS are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the Servants celebrate their victory.)**

**PUGSY: And stay out, you hooligans!**

**(KITE pulls over PUGSY and kisses him once on each cheek. PUGSY  
shakes it off. Cut to VINCENT, who finds FANGFACE's lair. He raises his crossbow and takes aim. FANGFACE looks up at him, then looks back down in sadness again. VINCENT releases the arrow and it strikes FANGFACE in the shoulder. He howls in pain and stands. VINCENT rushes him and they fly out the window onto the balcony, where it has begun to rain.)**

**VINCENT: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
(VINCENT corners FANGFACE on the edge of the roof. FANGFACE simply sits there in despair.)**

**VINCENT: Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Fangface? Too kind and gentle to fight back?**

**(FANGFACE looks down ignoring him. VINCENT walks into the foreground and breaks off  
a piece of the roof. He is about to smash it on FANGFACE's head when KASANDRA's voice drifts up. She is on the bridge and is yelling to VINCENT, telling him to stop.)**

**KASANDRA: Leave him alone!**

**FANGFACE: (Hearing her voice and giving him new life)  
Grr, Kasandra, is it really you?**

**KASANDRA: Vincent, don't!**

**(VINCENT swings down at FANGFACE, but he catches the weapon in his hand. FANGFACE rises up and snarls in VINCENT's face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, FANGFACE takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, KASANDRA enters the castle on the ground.)**

**KASANDRA: Let's go, Jessie!**

**VINCENT: Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, Fangface?  
Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?  
(FANGFACE has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again.)**

**VINCENT: It's over, Fangface! Kasandra is mine!**

**(This time, however, FANGFACE picks up VINCENT by the neck and  
holds him out over the edge of the roof. VINCENT pleads with FANGFACE.)**

**VINCENT: Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!**

**(FANGFACE's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of  
compassion returns. He pulls VINCENT back onto the roof.)**

**FANGFACE: Get out, grr, before I change my mind, snarl!  
(He shoves VINCENT to the ground. Above, KASANDRA comes out on a balcony.)**

**KASANDRA: Fangface!**

**FANGFACE: Kasandra!  
(FANGFACE begins to climb the tower until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side.)**

**FANGFACE: Kasandra? You came back, grr, came back!**

**(FANGFACE and KASANDRA stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when VINCENT sneaks up and stabs FANGFACE in the back. FANGFACE howls in pain, and KASANDRA is helpless. VINCENT pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. FANGFACE starts to fall, knocking VINCENT off his balance. KASANDRA reaches forward and pulls FANGFACE back, while VINCENT falls off never to be seen again. KASANDRA helps the injured FANGFACE up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor. The SERVANTS come rushing out, but stay out of sight.)**

**FANGFACE: Grr, you really came back.**

**KASANDRA: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...  
Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.**

**FANGFACE: Maybe it's better this way, grr, better.**

**KASANDRA: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're  
together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see everything will be great.**

**FANGFACE: At least I got to see you one... last...time. (whimpers in pain)**

**(KASANDRA pulls FANGFACE's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. KASANDRA drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)**

**KASANDRA: (Crying)  
No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you, Fangface, more than anything!**

**(Cut to SERVANTS, who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and PUGSY puts his arm around SALLY. Cut back to KASANDRA and FANGFACE. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. KASANDRA finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. We cut A fog begins to enshroud FANGFACE. We see the SERVANTS looking on in extreme anticipation. FANGFACE rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, we can see FANGFACE's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young Fangs. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and KASANDRA reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face KASANDRA. It is a human, with the same brown eyes as FANGFACE. It is obviously FANGFACE, transformed. KASANDRA gives him a mysterious look.)**

**FANGS: Kasandra! It's me!**

**(She continues to look at him skeptically,but then she  
sees the brown eyes, and instantly knows it is him.)**

**KASANDRA: It is you, Fangface!**

**(They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the SERVANTS hop out to meet the FANGS and KASANDRA. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)**

**FANGS: Kite! Pugsy! Oh, Sally! Oo, oo look at us!  
(BABY FANGS comes riding in on CHARLIE.)**

**BABY FANGS: Mama! Mama!  
(The pair transforms back into a boy and cat.)**

**SALLY: (Picking up her boy)  
Oh my goodness!**

**KITE: It is a miracle!**

**(Then FANGS picks up KASANDRA and swings her around. The ruffles of her skirt wipe to the ballroom, where all are gathered to celebrate. Then FANGS and KASANDRA dance around the room as the rest of the characters get in their last lines.)**

**KITE: Ah, young love.  
(He says this, and a maid, obviously the former  
KIM walks by, brushing him on the chin.)  
Heh heh!  
(He starts to chase after her, but PUGSY stops him.)**

**PUGSY: Well, Kite, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?**

**KITE: Of course, my friend. I told you she would break the spell.**

**PUGSY: I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you.**

**KITE: No you didn't. I told you.**

**PUGSY: You most certainly did not, you pompous pinheaded pea-brain!**

**KITE: Oh yeah, you overgrown pocket watch!  
(He takes off his glove and slaps PUGSY across the face with it. They begin to fight.  
Cut to KASANDRA and FANGS who continue to dance around the floor. The camera stops on SALLY, BABY FANGS and KEVIN, who is beginning to cry.)**

**BABY FANGS: Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?**

**SALLY: Of course, my dear. Of course.**

**BABY FANGS: (Looks happy for a moment, then puzzled.)  
Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?**

**(KEVIN laughs and SALLY hugs her child and laughs. Cut to a camera looking over the entire ballroom with all in the shot. It slowly zooms out with KASANDRA and FANGS dancing around the room, and fades into the final stained glass window, this one with KASANDRA and FANGS in the center, surrounded by the rest of the characters.)**

**CHORUS: Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and Fangface!**

**Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and Fangface!**

**(The End.)**


End file.
